heart broken naruto
by emijonks2000
Summary: if naruto gets his heart broken and itatchi is the one he goes to what will happen between them?


**I have changed the story a little bit, Sasuke has been brought back to the village and is dating Naruto and Itatchi has been brought back to the village after everyone found out the truth about his crime being a mission.**

**Itatchi's pov**

Damn!

I finally get back to the village and everyone accepts me and I find the one person I truly care about is of making out with another fucking guy. If I'd gotten back to the village sooner I might be the one with him, not that bastard!

Oh here the merry couple come.

"Hey Itatchi!"

"Hi Naruto!" So cute! "Hi Sasuke." If Naruto wasn't here I wouldn't even be trying to smile at my fucking little brother, dammit, Naruto. Why couldn't you have picked me!

What makes this worse is that me and Naruto are now 'best friends' that just makes it worse as I have to hold in feelings all the time and Naruto will never see me as anything other than a friend or brother.

But I…

…want to be his lover.

I wish it was me living with him not Sasuke.

Oh well, I guess I should get home now, I have been walking around for ages.

Hm, my doors unlocked? But only me and Naruto have the key and Naruto is probably in bed with Sasuke by now.

I opened the door any way and saw Naruto asleep on my bed. I couldn't help smiling, he looked so cute and innocent, I walked over to him and felt his sleeping face.

I gasped in surprise, his cheek was wet. He'd been crying! He had probably cried himself to sleep, but why was he here and why wasn't Sasuke here? He shouldn't have left his boyfriend alone in this state.

Damn him. Naruto's waking up! "Huh? Itatchi? God, sorry I didn't mean to come here; I just wanted to get away. You know what I mean?" he's trying so hard to smile.

"What did you want to get away and what's wrong? Naruto?" he looked shocked at my tone and facial expression but nervously giggled and said that nothing was wrong but I could tell that he was lying.

"Naruto, don't lie to me." I sat down on the bed next to him, my arm around his shoulder, comforting him.

He sobbed but told me any way, "Sasuke he, he…" that was all I needed to hear, this was Sasuke's fault and that was all I needed to hear, Sasuke was going to pay, big time. But now I need to comfort Naruto.

He had his head against my chest. I put my hand on his chin and lifted his head up; I stared into his beautiful blue eyes and gently pressed my lips onto his. I saw his eyes widen as I deepened the kiss, I was going to pull back and apologize but then he started to kiss back and he put his arms around my neck.

I laid him down on the bed and started moving my hands over his chest; I was getting an erection from just this but was pleased when he was reacting the same way. I slid my tough over his lip and he immediately opened his mouth and my slid in. while we were kissing I slid my hand down his pants and started pumping his crotch. We pulled away from the kiss to get air and I used the opportunity to fully take of his pants.

I could tell by how he reacted to all of this that he'd had sex with Sasuke a lot. His body was really adapted. Yes, after this I was defiantly going to kill Sasuke, but for now I'm just going to enjoy Naruto.

I put my fingers by his mouth and he licked them making them slippery. Then I slid my fingers into his cute ass preparing him for what would come next, he moaned a little but not as much as I wanted, it was driving me mad and soon I wouldn't be able to hold back soon I would be fucking, no, raping him, rather than making love with him just to get the reaction I wanted. Another thing I could thank him for is making him so used to this, hopefully he'll enjoy me more though as I'm larger than Sasuke though I know I shouldn't think about those things.

I think he's ready now; I removed my fingers and pushed my member into his tight hole.

He was moaning more now and so was I, "god, so tight!" I grabbed his cock and started pumping at the same time as me thrusting.

We both came and he fell asleep.

I saw the door was slightly open and Sasuke was standing there looking shocked, he'd obviously seen me and Naruto doing 'it'. I grinned and started licking Naruto's sleeping body, Sasuke put his hand to his mouth and I could tell that he was crying. This was part of my revenge, but after how upset Naruto had looked Sasuke was going to feel pain emotionally and physically. This was only the beginning.

When I saw him start to back away I got dressed and went after him.

I saw him sat on the wall with tears running down his face but it only made me smile.

"Hey Sasuke, did you see that in there?" I couldn't keep the smirk out of my voice and of my face.

He blushed but looked really mad, "how could you do that with MY BOYFRIEND!"

The smile instantly fell from my face, "me, me? You're the one who caused this by making him cry! I don't even want to think about what you did to him, you bastard!" he looked shocked at how mad I was.

"He, he cried? I, I didn't mean to make him cry, I just!"

I grabbed his collar and almost spat out "what the hell did you fucking do to my Naruto!?" He looked scared. Good!

"I, I just told him that he was never going to reach his goal so should just give up. Then he said that if I thought that we should just break up and now I find him fucking with my BROTHER! Tsk."

His goal, 'I will become hokage someday and all the villagers will respect me!' he looked so happy when he said that, how could Sasuke just crush his dream, does he want to die!?

I punched his face as hard as I could, he staggered backwards and a bit of blood trickled out of his mouth, after all I was a member of the akatsuki. I'm very strong.

"What the hell!"

"How the hell could you hurt Naruto!" with that I walked back to Naruto.

**Please review and give me new ideas for the next chapter.**


End file.
